


Thou Art Mine Ev’rything

by Spr1ngles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Father son relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Moral confusion, Other, Parental - Freeform, Protectiveness, Queen is dead, platonic, protective rouxls kaard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spr1ngles/pseuds/Spr1ngles
Summary: Rouxls has always been a servant for the Spade family. However, he slowly builds up his promotion to parenthood.





	Thou Art Mine Ev’rything

It had been only a few hours prior that the Lightners and Prince of Darkness had left the scene of Card Castle, yet it felt like years to the young spade. He sighed softly as he looked over to the door, hearing a booming voice in the hallway. He peeked out slightly, watching the scene that occurred outside his chambers.

 

"Order extra guard's around the field, let no one enter!" 

It was his father, yelling as usual to an intimidated Rudinn Ranger, and he could already guess what had angered him to give the comment from the recent events of the early hour. His small shoulders slumped, hastily closing and locking the large door. He didn't need more fuel added to his lonely fire that had been created by the same condescending callous form of the King. Slowly, the young Spade sat down on the bed whilst pondering. A small smile tugged at his cheeks as an idea popped into his head. 

"Duke Kaard, come here," The king bellowed. The poor duke had gotten used to the ruler's booming voice, often yelling at him, far too long ago. With a sense of elegance, he strode over to the emperor and bowed slightly.  
"Yes, mine Lorde...?" He questioned, yet his voice quivered in its tone as the slim man tried (without succeeding) in hiding his fear for the giant man who could easily kill him there and then.  
"Fetch me my son," The Spade ordered, no hint of kindness in his voice nor his stance. The Duke frowned at this, knowing very well the circumstances the younger spade would be in if he entered the room.  
"M-Mine Lorde, I do not thinketh thou shouldst be so hard on thine younge boy-" Suddenly, the monarch's booming voice echoed through the room's walls - the loudest it had been for a long time.  
"Don't you dare question me, Kaard! Fetch me Lancer, now!" Rouxls sheepishly nodded before quickly running out of the room, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he got out. The King usually had a short fuse, but never had the duke heard him so hateful and disappointed in a single flare. 

It was clear what his intentions were, especially due to what the young boy had done only three hours prior. It was shameful to elder Spade, his own son choosing to betray his own father in favour of Lightner strangers. It was, quite frankly, unheard of. Of course - Lancer still being a child - he had his moments of disobedience, but never this bad. Never this... punishable.

Rouxls walked over to Lancer's room, his posture upright as he took a small sigh, grabbing the door handle but...

The door didn't budge, and the duke let out a small sigh of annoyance. Of course. He shouldn't have expected it to be so easy, he was just a child after all.  
'Maybe talking will helpeth.' Rouxls thought, before slowly calling out to the boy.  
"Lancer? Please unlocketh thine door." No response. Getting impatient, the darkner knocked onto the deep blue door.  
Still no response.

 

Taking a deep sigh, the duke raised his voice; hoping it could put him into obedience like his father would do.  
"Lancer Spade, cometh out. Now."  
A sudden burst of audio came through the door, so unexpectedly that even the sturdy duke felt like jumping. The young child screamed back to the older kingdom servant,  
"No! I'd rather be gone than come out, now leave me alone!"  
He knew the statement wasn't at all literal, but Rouxls couldn't help but feel his SOUL drop at it. Maybe he had been too harsh on the young monster. He hadn't had time to process it fully however, until a few seconds later a quiet sob could be heard from the door, further adding to the guilt in the puzzle-maker's stomach. He gave himself a moment to calm down in order to be as reassuring as he could be to the child before softly speaking.  
"Lancer, I appologiseth. Please may thee openeth thine door? I want to talketh with thee."  
A wave of silence washed over the conversation; it felt like eons before the door slowly creaked open slightly, allowing Rouxls to walk in to see the prince. 

He looked to the child who was still crying loudly before slowly sitting down on the bed, patting the space next to him. Lancer gave a sniffle before propping himself onto the covers reluctantly.  
"Lancer, what's wronge?" The duke asked calmly and looked over to the crying boy - who gave a small sniff before blurting.  
"The Lightners left and now I have no one to hang out with and dad's going to be really mad at me and- and- and he's very scary at times... and maybe the Lightners never come again and I'm-"  
With a small frown, the blue man pressed a gloved finger against his lips to quiet the boy.  
"Shh, thee doesn't have to see thine father. Now, thee should go to sleepeth mine prince." Rouxls spoke and got up. However, before he could take a single step, a small whisper emerged from the child.

"Lesser dad... can you... read me a story..?" Lancer asked hesitantly, and Rouxls could see truthful worry in his voice that he was going to leave. Instead, he gave a small smile to the prince and nodded, sitting down on the side of the bed as the youth scrawled into bed like he was going to miss an episode of a loved show. Meanwhile, Rouxls was digging through the box of books Lancer kept in his room before pulling one out. As this point, he neither cared for taking Lancer to his father nor what the consequences were. Time froze for him and he could have power over his moral choices, even if the boy was a rascal. 

Rouxls pulled out a worn out book, torn with familiar negligence. Its pages yellowed with age and the cover was swarmed with dusty particles. A book that had not seen the outer confinement's of the box, yet the duke had rehearsed every word as he began reading. The story had many a meaning, but the physical form had many more - many memories that the spade family shared yet all stopped before it fully began.  
To Lancer, the book was brand new. To Rouxls, however, the book was a script of memory - a clear performance of his acting. The spade wanted desperately to know more about the book after the reading ended, but dared not ask. Many questions had the same repetitive answer - and he was sure this one shared it, too. The only thing he couldn't put his finger on was Rouxls himself. How could the usually stern and independent man memorise a book so complex - and better yet - why?

Lancer had no time to think anyway, his body felt heavy and his consciousness stuttered randomly in a war to stay awake. The older darkner got the cue, placing down the rusty book and neatening the covers his prince was nesting in. Within seconds snoring snuck its way into the air, and the boy was asleep. Rouxls would've chuckled if it wasn't for the fact that he knew the curiosity of this child - for all he knew he could've been awake; it had happened a few times. 

The duke instead gave a silent smile and got up, walking outside of the room to give the (hopefully) sleeping boy peace. The final creak of the door came by, rushing down a wave of realisation to the willowy man. The king. Oh boy, the king is going to be mad. Conflicting thoughts swept against the realisation - trying to overcome his fear with moral justice. The sweaters won, and the shaking man had regained his footing and confidence. With sturdy strides the servant strolled to the throne room, before it hit him again. Fear, an emotional alarm that signals in our brains when we are afraid of a consequence - the danger of the looming, booming monarch to the cowering scrawny servant. Rouxls could definitely feel fear in every cell of his existence. 

Blood seeped through his skin as the duke bit his lip in anxiousness, stepping into the room to immediately make eye contact with his ruler. An unamused scowl painted his face with red wrath and impatience. It had challenged the duke's stark red blood, both alike in colour yet special in oppositions.  
"Kaard. Where is Lancer?" The monarch asked slowly, dragging out every syllable in a successful attempt of paralysing the man. Rouxls hitched a steady breath and spoke,  
"Thee boy is sleeping. Thou shouldst not disturbeth him-"  
Apparently to Rouxls, 'no' hadn't clicked in his brain as an inadequate answer, as the moment the words escaped his battle bleeding lips, the king stood up and grumbled. The duke wasted no time in sinking to his knees, his eyes dilated in terror. To his surprise however, the king ignored the pitiful duke and walked past him to the door. On any other occasion, the duke would have been sighing in relief (and from holding his breath) but tonight was different. Someone else was on the line and Rouxls' morality opened its door.  
"Waiteth! Thine majesty!" Rouxls called, impressively managing to get up and grab the taller man's arm in one movement. Before the leader could protest, the duke already answered his question;  
"May I speaketh with thee?"

**Author's Note:**

> •I do not support incestuous, paedophilic, toxic or child relationships  
> •The only relationships are Lancer & Rouxls (Platonic), Seam/Jevil and hinted of King Spade/Queen Spade’s relationship before she died


End file.
